Jealousy Killed the Cat
by J-Pop-addict
Summary: Amuto-no character death- My version of "Curiosity Killed the Cat", watch as Amu's love for two cats turn to a war over affection, and a discovery of feelings- NOT A LEMON- New penname: R-n-T Productions, old: KuroXnekoX, first chapter is an introduction.
1. Chapter 1

*~~Jealousy Killed the Cat~~*

**I do not own Shugo Chara, I just own the plot, thought of when I was trying to pretend I was still asleep-well, trying to get myself to go back to sleep, you've had one of those weekends, right? Anyway, I got the second chapter from the line, "Curiosity killed the cat."

**UPDATE: I changed my penname to "R-n-T Productions" because my ((idiot of a)) friend, Tsukiko, wants to help me out with my stories**

KEY:

'_Amu's thoughts.'_

"Amu says"

Amu rolled over in her sleep and placed her hands on the side of her pillow as the morning light poured in through her window. 'Huh? I don't remember my pillow being _that_ soft…' Amu's eyes fluttered open after those thoughts. What she saw was equal to hell on Earth. ((A/n: Here it comes! Also, when you see two parentheses that will mean an A/n)) Ikuto was laying right next to her, under the covers, with his arms wrapped around her waist. When she had rolled over, she noticed, she had entangled her hands in Ikuto's hair, causing his Cheshire-cat-like smirk to appear.

"Good morning, Miss. Cuddly," Ikuto smugly greeted. Amu had never blushed a red as much as right then.

"Wha- Why- W-W-W-What're you d-doing here?!" Amu screamed/whispered. ((Ya know, where you whisper as loud as you can?))

"I just came to visit you," Ikuto fake pouted.

"And when did I ever say you could?" Amu used the old cool n' spicy façade on Ikuto.

"You know that act doesn't work on me as it does to everyone at your school," Ikuto looked unconvinced.

"Fine, wait, leave now!"

"But I don't wanna," Ikuto leaned closer to Amu's ear, "You're very warm, you know." Ikuto blew on Amu's ear, causing her to tremble, holding back a moan. 'Damn it! He knows that's my weak-spot!' Ikuto could read the thoughts on her face and smirked.

"What's wrong, _Amu_, do you not like my affection? That kinda hurts to know. And you're so cute, too…" Ikuto trailed off as he played with a lock of Amu's hair. 'Resist the temptations, Amu!' Amu thought, willing herself not to lean into the embrace. Ikuto soon noticed this and then leaned nearer and nibbled on her ear and then sighed.

"You taste pretty good, _Amu-chan_." Ikuto began to nibble on her ear again.

"Unn…" Amu couldn't hold back any longer and let out a moan. Apparently Ikuto's words and actions had been too much for her. His swift nips of affection turned to contented kisses, earning another shiver from Amu.

"Ah~ I'll always love that reaction, and your cheeks, of course," Ikuto chuckled, noticing how red she was.

"If all you're here for is to tease me, then leave!" Amu tried to push him away from her, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her into his chest.

"But I came to cuddle, too," Ikuto complained.

"H-How long have y-you been here, anyway?" Amu stammered, seeing her clock read six fifteen.

"Not too long, a half hour at the most," Ikuto stated, breathing deeply, enjoying, unbeknownst to Amu, her scent. 'So, Amu uses Strawberries n' cream shampoo, huh?' Ikuto mentally noted.

"Thank goodness!" Amu muttered.

"Ne Amu?" Ikuto suddenly asked.

"What is it this time?" Amu answered.

"Could I cuddle with you for a bit longer, seeing that you have to go to school soon?" Ikuto asked quietly. ((Picture that page in Ch. 28 where Amu said she wouldn't believe him when he said he loved her because he was always teasing her, and then he looked into her eyes and her heart skipped a beat- Well, now I'm just rambling, moving on!))

"Fine!" Amu sighed in exasperation.

"Thanks Amu, maybe that's why all the guys at your school likes you, you're always so caring and kind and forgiving," Ikuto nuzzled Amu's neck.

"And you said _I_ was affectionate…" Amu muttered.

"You were, and I am, too," Ikuto replied.

"You definitely are, but I was asleep!" Amu protested. Ikuto cupped her chin in his hands and leaned in closer, smirk right in place.

"Do you _really_ wanna go there again?" Amu could feel his breath on her face. All she could do was blush and avert her eyes.

"That's what I thought, you'll always be the same," Ikuto said, reclaiming his spot beside the blushing girl, "Do you show that side of you to anyone else other than me?" Ikuto asked.

"No, I don't think they'd accept me if I did," Amu admitted.

"I think you're perfectly fine, just too aware of what everyone else thinks," Ikuto shrugged.

"You saw through it from the beginning, so you're used to it, and I'm only aware because of all the stupid rumors going around the school," Amu sighed just thinking about them. The word 'rumors' interested Ikuto.

"What kind of rumors?" Ikuto pressed.

"Ones like I have a French older boyfriend. Or my father is a rich photographer when he just takes pictures of wild birds," Amu explained.

"Huh, I don't look like I'm French at all, so why French?" Ikuto blinked twice.

"NOT YOU, just inferences about my personal life because I don't tell anyone about it, geez!" Amu shook her head.

"But you tell me _everything_, could it love-lov-?" Amu cut him off with an elbow in the rib cage. ((Love-love is what Ikuto was saying, it's like the Japanese version of lovey-dovey, like the way Amu feels-but would never admit-around Ikuto))

"Okay, okay, I guess I kinda deserved that one," Ikuto said in-between coughs.

"Shut up before I do that again," Amu hissed, voice dripping with valid threats.

"Such a violent girl you are," Ikuto resumed cuddling with her, "I'm starting to wonder why I'm even staying.

"Speak for yourself, and I thought I said no cuddling," Amu said, pulling her elbow back.

"I'm snuggling, not cuddling," Ikuto brought his lips over her ear, "Don't you just _love _loopholes?" Ikuto whispered.

"No, I don't." Amu began to squirm.

"Why're you trying to get away, _Amu_, most girls would love for me to embrace them this lovingly," Ikuto cooed.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not like many girls out there," Amu finally got free, much to Ikuto's reluctance. 'Six thirty-five, I'm early,' Amu thought.

"Ikuto~," Amu began.

"Whatever would you like, my dear?" Ikuto had gotten up and stood in front of her.

"Come outside with me," Amu said, trying her hardest not to blush. It didn't work very well.

"As you wish," Ikuto breathed and opened her balcony door for Amu.

"Since when were _you_ a gentleman, Ikuto?" Amu snorted.

"I take it you'd rather have me be myself, huh _Amu?"_ Ikuto asked, leaning closer. It didn't affect Amu like it normally did.

"Sure thing Ikuto, sure thing," Amu rolled her eyes. Once they were both outside, they leaned onto her balcony's railings.

"Hey Ikuto, how'd you get in this morning?" she asked.

"Easy, you left it unlocked, baka," Ikuto ruffled Amu's hair and smiled.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Amu breathed as she looked over at the sunrise.

"Yeah…" Ikuto wasn't looking at the sunrise, but instead at Amu. Amu's eyes darted from the sky to Ikuto, and she noticed his stare.

"Ikuto, I can tell you're thinking something but not saying it, you can tell me, you know," Amu turned to face him.

"How do you figure I am?" Ikuto asked back.

"When someone stares at you for awhile without saying anything other than 'yeah' or 'uh-huh' it's kinda obvious."

"Alright alright, it's kinda hard to explain, would you mind if I showed you instead?" Ikuto asked, not wanting the answer he got.

"Sure, I guess it'll be fine that way," Amu shrugged. Ikuto sighed and turned fully to Amu. He slowly made his way towards Amu and held her chin in his hands.

"Are you sure you want me to show you?" Ikuto smirked as he felt Amu's cheeks getting warmer, liking that she hadn't a clue that he was thinking of how cute she was, not what he was about to do.

"I-Ikuto w-what're you going to do?" Amu stuttered, backing away from Ikuto's grasp.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ikuto said, leaning in. Normally he would've kept a five inch distance, but that wasn't what he was planning. Amu's eyes widened as Ikuto's lips crushed against hers. Amu felt an electric feeling going through her body. 'Amu I understand now, I know why even in the beginning I felt an attraction to you, Amu, I'm falling in love with you, no, I _have_ fallen in love with you,' Ikuto thought during the kiss. 'W-What's this feeling? My heart always races when I'm around Tadase-kun, but this is out of control! I like Tadase-kun… but… do I love Ikuto? I think I do… Oh! What should I do at a time like this?!' Amu was thinking in unison with Ikuto's thoughts. Ikuto reluctantly removed his lips from Amu's once they both were about to run out of breath. Amu instinctively placed her hand over her heart, which was just about to pop out of her chest. Once they caught their breathes, Ikuto licked his lips.

"Mou, I wanted that to last a bit longer." It was at times like that when Ikuto began to curse God for making humans have to breathe. But then again, God let him have Amu's first kiss. Amu began to realize that, too.

"That was my first kiss, you pervert!!" Amu complained, trying to maintain her voice at bellow-yelling level.

"I know, and I enjoyed it very well," Ikuto stuck out his tongue. It clicked in Amu's mind.

"Hey Ikuto?"

"Hmm?" Ikuto asked, tongue still teasing her. Amu moved closer, and then bonked Ikuto's chin with her head, causing him to bite his tongue.

"Owth, thath hurth!" Ikuto complained, holding his mouth.

"Well, its karma, what comes around goes around," Amu triumphantly claimed then stuck out her own tongue.

"You shouldn't stick your tongue out at me, it tempts me to do the naughty," Ikuto smirked as Amu's blush reappeared as fast as it left.

"P-Pervert!!" Amu exclaimed, flailing her arms about.

"See ya later, Amu; my perverted little Koneko-chan," Ikuto said, turning around and chara-changing with Yoru. ((Didn't think Yoru could be so quiet for a whole eight pages, didjya?!))

"Oh, and thanks for the first kiss, I definitely enjoyed it." Ikuto smirked as Amu blushed, jumping off her balcony and into the crisp morning.

-------------- ------------ Later that night; 11:36 --------------- ----------

Amu sat at her desk, math book in hands. Amu sighed, 'I hate math and whoever invented math!' she thought angrily as she reread the word problem for the fourth time without understanding it at all. Soon she heard a soft tapping on her window. 'What psycho would climb someone's balcony at this hour?' Amu wondered as she timidly turned her chair around. Her fearful wide eyes narrowed to annoyed eyes as she saw Ikuto standing there, waiting for her to let him in. Amu sighed, placed a post-it note where her page was before closing the book, and unlocked her balcony door and opened it a crack.

"What do you want and why are you here?" Amu asked, hands on her hips.

"I don't really want anything, and I was on my way home and decided to stop by," Ikuto shrugged. 'What a vague answer,' Amu thought.

"What're you doin' up, anyways," Ikuto began, letting himself in and sitting on Amu's bed, "Waiting for me, perhaps?" Ikuto smirked.

"I'm studying," Amu said pointing to the- ((The accursed one Rylee: Doesn't your teacher love math? Me: …So what? Rylee: Well, you're teacher's pet, right? Me: …Shut up!))- Math book on her desk.

"Whatever you say," he sprawled himself on her bed and closed his eyes.

"Get up," Amu sighed, not wanting to have to handle him while studying.

"Why," Ikuto asked, "Your beds comfy."

"I have to study," Amu reasoned sternly.

"…Why?" Ikuto asked

"I have a test in two days!"

"Can't you just wing an all-nighter tomorrow?"

"No, I'm responsible."

"You're also stubborn."

"Leave."

"Huh?" Ikuto blinked twice.

"I. Said. Leave."

"But Aaaaaaammmmuuuuuu~!" Ikuto whined, sounding more like a stubborn five year old than a mature seventeen year old. ((Ikuto mature? Ha, you wish!))

"No!" Amu was finally able to push him out. Once she sat back down, she went straight back to cramming. Soon, she heard a few light taps, then after that it got harder and more rapid, but when she turned around to tell Ikuto to leave her the heck alone, she saw that Ikuto was leaning against her door, waiting for her to give in. It was raining, harder with each minute. 'Great, just great, I can't let him stay out there, and it's too hard for him to leave, but he's probably expecting me to let him stay here, mou! What should I do?!' Amu thought frantically. Though her eyes were on her book, she couldn't concentrate the least bit. Amu sighed, and then got up, 'I know I'm going to regret this later, but…' Amu thought as she trudged to her balcony doors. Amu tapped on the glass, and Ikuto immediately moved so she could open it. Right after she unlocked it, he darted in.

"You're only staying until the rain lightens up!" Amu warned.

"Whatever," Ikuto shook off the water like a dog would.

"You act like a dog rather a cat," Amu said, stifling a giggle.

"Oh, do I now?" Ikuto smirked as he got an idea.

"Yeah, you do-ohmygodwhatareyoudoing?!" Amu began to freak out as Ikuto pinned her against her bed. ((**This is **NOT** a lemon**)) Ikuto's cat ears came popped out and his tail formed…well, where a cat's tail is. ((To those who've read my other stories, it's Cat Man #2)) He leaned closer and licked Amu's cheek, and, much to his satisfaction, she gasped and blushed a deep scarlet.

"Well now, _Amu-koi_, are you regretting your words yet?" Ikuto smuggling asked.

"I-Ikuto, get off!" Amu tried to push him off, but he only smirked wider.

"Never!" Ikuto exclaimed, leaning in closer and nuzzling her neck. 'Wow, Ikuto hasn't been _this _affectionate before… What's wrong with him?' Amu thought, trying to think of ways to escape his embrace. Ikuto began to kiss a trail up Amu's neck, ending at her jaw line. 'Okay, I'm not like most seventeen-year-olds; I don't just want "It" from every girl,' Ikuto thought as he nuzzled Amu again and grinned when he felt her shiver, 'Okay, maybe I sub-consciously want that, but I definitely wouldn't do that to her,' Ikuto peered up at Amu, 'Yet.' Amu eventually gave up protesting his affections and heard his breathe even out. In his sleep Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his body against her. Amu sighed as he nuzzled her neck, yet again. 'Jeez! He acts like a five year old! And he's still wet from earlier!' Amu thought as Ikuto started to purr in his sleep. ((Note: Ikuto's ears and tail are still out. Tsukiko: His E-n-T XD)) She giggled as she scratched his ears and he smirked in his sleep. ((Who doesn't love his trademark smirk? Tsukiko: People who don't like smirks, apparently)) 'I guess I could study tomorrow…' Amu thought as she turned off her light, 'I can't get up and study like this, can I?' Amu finished. ((Tsukiko: Done yet? C'mon! Rin: No -.-)) Amu couldn't fall asleep, and it wasn't because of the immature, wet, perverted cat sleeping soundly on her. ((Tsukiko: Do you realize how wrong that sounds? Rin: Do you realize how eleven year olds shouldn't think like that? Tsukiko: … You do too! Rin: Do I care? Wow, this A/N is long…)) 'What was that look in Ikuto's eye when he came in? Gratitude? No… then what was it?' Amu's mind was in shambles. What she didn't notice is that it was love.

-------------- TBC in Ch. 2 of Jealousy Killed the Cat-------------------

Tsukiko **finally** gets to type~!

Tsukiko: Seriously? Really? AWESOME! OK, *whispers to Ikuto* How 'bout a B&E at Tadase's?  
Amu: Hell no!!!!! *fire background*  
Rin: I'm on probation though!!!!  
Ikuto: Tonight, 8 p.m.  
Tsukiko: But it's past eight 0-0?  
Rin: Oh, you guys are a**es!  
Amu: No, I won't allow it! *stamps foot*  
Tsukiko: 0-0 I thought only _**REALLY **_shallow girls do that  
Rin: Exactly.  
Amu: You guys are mean.  
Ikuto: Amu-koi is _**sooooooooooooo**_ ((mine, yes Rin and Tsukiko)) not shallow  
Amu: Oh, no I'm not yours  
Ikuto: Aw, now you've gone cold on me!  
Rin: Blame Tsukiko, she's typing  
Tsukiko: Evil moment, hey Ikuto come here *whisper whisper*  
Ikuto: Ah, I see :D  
Rin: Ohhhh  
Amu: What?!?!  
Tsukiko: *air heart around Amu and Ikuto* Let the sh- bo- WHATEVER! Begin~  
Rin: Fanfiction.  
Tsukiko: WHATEVER! Just save the god damn document and post it already!

Rin: Someone's on the rag~ other than me! **On the rag= '80's way of sayin' you're on your period, or Mother Nature's monthly gift, or, as I like to say, the wonder time o' the month. I only know this because of my mom.


	2. And so the Rival Appears!

*~~Jealousy Killed the Cat~~*

Ch. 2: And So the Rival Appears!

-

-

-

Amu groaned and opened her eyes to look at her clock when something woke her up. 'It's three in the friggin' morning, what was that noise?' Amu groggily thought, peering down at Ikuto. 'If he was always this cuddly and never as perverted, he wouldn't be so bad, I'd probably like him a lot more,' she thought as he held her tighter and nuzzled her in his sleep.

"So warm," Ikuto whispered, "Amu…" This surprised the pinkette. ((Tsukiko: El Pinky XD)) 'Really, if this is how he really is, he'd be way cuter,' Amu covered her mouth so she didn't have a giggling fit when he nuzzled her again, this time more pleading.

"Alright, sheesh, you _are_ more like a cat," Amu whispered in his ear, not wanting anyone to wake up, and began to pet him again. Once she had said that, Ikuto shivered, though he was fully dry, except his hair.

"Amu… I love you, don't you understand?" Ikuto talked in his sleep. Amu gasped, but didn't stop petting his head.

"I-Is that true?" she whispered in his ear.

"Yes, I do." He spoke clearly, even though he was asleep and then sighed longingly, "More than anyone in the world," 'So… Ikuto loves me, huh? I think I can put that to use later on,' Amu thought maliciously, 'Or, maybe when we both are awake…' Amu's eyes were getting heavier.

--when Amu woke up—((This is gonna be fun!))

Amu's eyes fluttered open and she yawned.

"And that was such a nice dream, too…" Amu rubbed her eyes. 3, 2, 1, NOW!!! Amu opened her eyes, and at once they narrowed to slits of annoyance.

"Ikuto?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, _Amu-koi?_" Ikuto smuggling remarked.

"Move." Ikuto had transitioned from cuddling to hovering above Amu, playing with her hair, amused at how the blush spread on her face faster than you can say, 'Holyhellhe'sgonnarapethatgirl!' ((Lol, no spelling suggestions~))

"But Aaaammmuu~!" he protested, "You have such cute reactions when I do things like this!"

"Quit whining and move!" Amu begrudgingly pushed his chest.

"Aw Amu, doin' that only makes me wanna get closer, though." Then Amu remembered what he had said in his sleep, and was about to put her plan to action, but was cut off.

"I'm not gonna move, anyway, did you know you talk in your sleep?" Ikuto purred, playfully licking his lips.

"W-What did I s-say?" Amu shakily asked.

"Let me give you a little hint with a question."

"Who said that they love you?" he asked.

"N-No one," Amu stammered.

"You're horrible when it comes to lying, Miss. 'I can't believe he loves me!'" he rolled her eyes.

"Can I tell you later?" Amu asked.

"For a price," he innocently remarked, "Your second kiss," he smirked as her face made a cherry look like a ghost.

"B-But-!" Ikuto cut her off.

"Well, you can either tell me who, or kiss me, your choice."

"Fine, just hurry up and no tongue."

"You're no fun!" Ikuto complained. He shrugged and leaned closer, but stopped so he could enjoy her reactions. 'I-I can feel his breath.' Amu thought. 'Let's see, blush: check, stammer: check,' he paused his thoughts and licked Amu's cheek, 'shivers: check, heart rate: 100 miles an hour, perfect, Amu is ready to be kissed!' he thought merrily and leaned in. Amu, not wanting it in the first place, waited for it to be over. Ikuto didn't like that very much, so he opened his mouth and tapped on her lips with his tongue. Amu had just almost run out of air, so she opened her mouth to breathe. Ikuto took this as a chance, and slipped his tongue inside Amu's mouth. Amu was completely frozen in shock, so, for her part anyway, no movement was happening inside the mouth, while Ikuto, on the other hand, he was definitely enjoying it. Moaning in pleasure, Ikuto explored the inside of Amu's mouth, happily seeing what she tasted like. Amu soon regained awareness and tried, in vain, to push him away. In Amu's mind, she was freaking out. In Ikuto's, however, he was in total bliss. He felt an electric pulse go through his spine as he moaned yet again, 'Hmm, Amu's not a bad kisser,' Ikuto thought as he slowly and reluctantly ended the kiss. Amu clamped her hands over her lips.

"M-my first F-French k-kiss was with you?!" she asked. Ikuto was just as shocked. His technical first kiss was with Utau, but he never would have imagined that Amu was that well of a kisser!

"Mmm," Ikuto licked his lips, "If only it could've lasted a little longer…" Ikuto trailed off.

"Ikuto, you're such a PERVERT!!!!" Amu pushed him, only to be in the same position again.

"I know, _Amu-koi_, I just have non-stop affection for you, though!" Ikuto pouted.

"I can tell…" Amu stopped mid-sentence when she saw Ikuto lean closer. She tried to get away, but Ikuto cupped her chin in his hand.

"Amu, do you think I'd be like _that_ and kiss you twice?" he whispered, seeing there was about two inches in total distance between his lips and her ear. That's what he wanted, her ears being her sensitive spot, she would remain silent and still so she didn't slip up and let her instincts take over. He was able to successfully lick her cheek without having to restrain her at all.

"Your cheeks are soft, Amu," Ikuto said. _Slap!_

"Ouch….you're so violent these days!" Ikuto said, nursing his red cheek.

"Okay, Ikuto, you have two minutes to get off of me, get outside, and leave. Now." Amu firmly said.

"Fine…" Ikuto leaned closer, kissed up Amu's neck and ended at her cheek. Then he jumped up, ran out her balcony, and into the morning-light, before Amu could slap him again, of course. ((Seems familiar…)) Amu sat up on her bed and stretched.

"He can _actually_ cooperate, huh?" Amu lightly giggled and felt where Ikuto had kissed her cheek.  
---------------------------- Later That Afternoon ------------------------------------------Amu was watching the first episode of Karin downstairs. ((A.K.A Chibi Vampire))  
"Putting that aside, are you leaving already? It's so lonely, though…" Cherry asked Ren.  
"I feel lonely, too," Ren replied, leaning closer for an embrace.  
"I'll come flying back to you in no time," Ren cooed, "We're like to opposing magnetic fields, we just can't keep apart…" Ren whispered seductively.  
"Ren…" Cherry muttered, blush deepening. Much to Karin's embarrassment, Ren and Cherry, a.k.a the current victim, began to kiss in the middle of the street as Kenta looked away and Karin put her hands on her face and blushed. 'Ikuto's gonna end up like a playboy like that someday…' Amu thought. ((Tsukiko: C'mon, do it now, please! Rin: Fine!))

"You're thinking about me, aren't you?" A husky voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I-Ikuto…" Amu whispered.

"Hmm?" Ikuto had buried his head in the side of her neck.

"W-W-What're you d-doing here?!" Amu frantically asked, trying to push Ikuto away.

"And why can't I visit you, _Amu-koi?"_ Ikuto asked.

"Out."

"But Amu-!"

"I. Said. Out. Get out. Now."

"Fine…" Ikuto pouted, waiting for Amu to cave. She stood there, hands on her hips, unfazed. Ikuto sighed, and then left through the front door.

"Goodness!" Amu plopped down on the couch again. Just when it was getting to the good part, someone rang the doorbell.

"Hai!" Amu called. ((Hai= coming!)) When she opened the door, there was no one there.

"Stupid pranksters…" Amu muttered as she went to shut the door.

"Meow!" an adorable cry stopped Amu from closing the door.

"What was that?" Amu looked around. Nothing. She was about to close the door, but she stopped when she felt something rub up against her. Something furry.

"What the-, "Amu exclaimed before she looked down and saw the little fur ball at her feet, "Aw, how cute!" she cooed, picking up the kitten.

"Meow!" it purred and licked Amu's hand.

"Do you have a home?" Amu asked it as she carried it upstairs. The kitten just yawned and fell asleep on her bed.

"My, my, looks like I picked up a stray!" Amu giggled as she went to go and change into her pajamas.

-------------- Later… ------------

-:0:- Ikuto's POV -:0:- ((Aw! It was fun narrating it! Ikuto: Too bad!)) I licked my lips as I saw what Amu was wearing. It was dark blue, had puffy, princess-dress-like short-sleeves, a light blue ribbon over the chest, and it was only down to her mid-thigh with about three inches of lace. 'Jackpot!' I thought as I softly landed on her balcony. ((Tsukiko: Ren's favorite word is gonna become Ikuto's XD)) I softly tapped on her balcony. She looked over at me in annoyance, sighed, put the bookmark in her book, and unlocked the balcony door.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Nothin', say, what're you wearin' that for?" I teased.

"It's hot tonight, so I put this on," Amu replied.

"It's not the only thing…" I smugly commented, causing her to roll her eyes and open her book.

"Very nice, Hentai-san, will you leave now?" she asked, nerve pulsing.

"Nope, so whatcha readin'?" I asked, looking at her book.

"Full Moon o Sageshite by Arina Tanemura."

"Romances, eh?" I smirked.

"Y-Yeah, so?" she stammered.

"Is it the classic 'girl falls in love with two guys, one dies, and she doesn't want to let go' kind?" I guessed. ((Liar, Utau read that series and told you about it, also, I'm listening to Love Chronicle from the anime version!))

"H-how'd you know?" Amu blushed.

"Just a guess, anyway, I'm comin'-," I stopped short as I heard a soft meow. I pointed at it, vein pulsing.

"Amu, what is that?"

"A cat, what else?"

"And why is it here?" I asked.

"Because I found it outside, and it didn't have an owner." Amu sat on her bed, petting the cat. I pouted and sat next her.

"But I'm a cat, too~,"-------------

-:0:- Narrator's POV -:0:- ((Finally!))

"But I'm a cat, too~," Ikuto childishly pouted, cat ears appearing.

"Looks like I have _two_ strays now…" Amu sighed, and then giggled as the kitten climbed sleepily onto her lap and fell asleep, meowing occasionally whenever Amu stopped petting him.

"Mou, I wanna be petted, too~!" Amu rolled her eyes at his claim and began to pet him, too. Ikuto sighed in content and nuzzled Amu's hand.

"Amu… could I lay my head on your lap?" Ikuto asked once the cat had moved back onto the bed.

"I guess," Amu gave in.

"Ah~ so comfy~," Ikuto chimed.

"Just don't get too attached to me," Amu warned as Ikuto began to purr.

"What's already been done can't be undone." Amu rolled her eyes as Ikuto whispered this.

"I beg to differ," Amu said. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Ikuto…"

"What?"

"Move that was the door.

"But-," Ikuto began to protest.

"I'll come back, Ikuto," Amu retorted.

"Fine…" Ikuto pouted, arms folded over his chest, and sat up. Amu went downstairs and opened the door.

"I'm sorry for troubling you at this time, but…" the little girl nervously blushed, "I can't find my kitten and I was wondering if you found it."

"Oh, you mean a little black cat with blue eyes?"

"Yes," the little girl gasped, "Thank you so much!" she called, waving towards Amu as she left. Amu smiled as she walked back into her room.

"Who was there?" Ikuto asked, resuming his previous position. Amu had an anime-sweat drop forming.

"A little girl who lost her cat," Amu replied 'He acts so nostalgic, when he's using my lap as a pillow,' Amu thought, blushing scarlet. ((Song of the moment: Munasawagi Scarlet/ Scarlet Premonition by Berryz工房))

"So, do I have you all to myself now?" Ikuto smirked, moving from her lap to up on his feet.

"W-What do you m-mean?" Amu shakily asked, not sure of what Ikuto was going to do. Ikuto's smirk widened as he held Amu's chin closer to his face.

"Amu, do you know how to make me purr?" Ikuto asked.

"I've got a few ideas," Amu said.

"I'd like to see a few," Ikuto replied. Amu wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him onto her on the bed.

"Cuddling doesn't work," Ikuto blandly replied.

"I know," Amu stated calmly, "How 'bout this?" Amu whispered, lips grazing Ikuto's every few words. Ikuto shivered and bit his lip.

"Such a tortuous girl, you are, tempting me like that," Ikuto complained, fighting back the urge to kiss Amu.

"I never said you could, did I?" Amu asked. Ikuto took that as an 'okay', so he happily leaned in closer for a kiss. Ikuto soon asked for entrance, and Amu parted her lips in reply. Soon, Amu's blush deepened as Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist. 'What the heck…I can't hold back anymore!' Amu gave in and started combing her hands through his hair. Ikuto moaned, signaling he liked what Amu was doing. The kiss lasted awhile, ending in gasps for air.

"Well, you're mine now, _Amu-koi,_" Ikuto smirked as he sat next to her.

"I'm all yours, _Iku-koi_," Amu buried her face in his chest, "'cause you know, I love you,"

"More than anyone in the world," Ikuto finished, kissing her hand, "I hope you'll let me prove me worthy of being your boyfriend." Amu blanched at the word.

"Ugg… introducing you to my parents is gonna be hellish!" Amu complained.

"Baby steps, Amu," Ikuto comforted, holding her closer, "We have all the time in the world."

"Yeah," Amu agreed, smiling.

-:0:- End of the Two-shot!!! -:0:-


End file.
